


A Winters Tale

by TLen



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Ein eiskalter Winter in London, da gibt es nur eines, womit man sich warm halten kann.





	A Winters Tale

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

Nun, da ich mich im Winter meines Lebens befinde und sich der Blick mehr in die Vergangenheit, denn die Zukunft richtet, ist es an der Zeit, noch die eine oder andere Geschichte aus meinem in so vielerlei Hinsicht bewegten Leben mit Mr. Sherlock Holmes zu Papier, wenn auch nicht zur Veröffentlichung, zu bringen, die bisher nicht den Weg vor die Augen meiner geneigten Leserschaft finden durfte. Vor allem die wahre Geschichte unserer ganz besonderen Beziehung. Möge die Nachwelt dann über uns richten. 

Meine Freundschaft mit Sherlock Holmes hatte meine Ehe mit Miss Mary Morstan - Gott sei ihrer Seele gnädig - wie auch seinen „Tod“, der dem verhängnisvollen Sturz in den Reichenbach Wasserfall folgte, überstanden, doch ein kalter Londoner Winter sollte sie für alle Zeiten verändern. Ich residierte seit einiger Zeit wieder in der Baker Street und wir näherten uns dem Weihnachtsfeste. Es war in diesem Jahr ein besonders früher und kalter Winter über London herein gebrochen. Schon seit über einem Monat hüllten sich die Straßen und Gassen in eine dicke Schneeschicht. Erschwert wurde die Lage vieler Londoner durch eine Verknappung der Kohlevorräte. Die Bergleute hatten in diesem Jahr viele Wochen für bessere Entlohnung gestreikt und diverse Spannungen mit dem europäischen Festland führten zu einem Rückgang der Importe. Mithin der wichtige Rohstoff war in diesem Jahr knapp und teuer. Jeder sparte an Kohle, wo er nur konnte. Und auch Holz erwies sich als wenig geeignete Alternative. Ein verregneter Sommer und nun der feuchter Winter ließen die Scheite kaum trocknen. 

In diesem Kontext war Holmes‘ Vorschlag, den er mir eines Morgens beim Frühstück zwischen Morgenzeitung und Toast unterbreitete, durchaus als logisch und vernünftig anzusehen. „Was halten Sie davon, mein lieber Watson, wenn wir, um die Ressourcen unserer guten Mrs. Hudson zu schonen, unseren Kohleverbrauch drosseln, indem wir auf die Beheizung eines Zimmer verzichten. Da wir beide sicherlich nicht die Unannehmlichkeit auf uns nehmen wollen, den ganzen Tag im Mantel in unserem Wohnzimmer zu verbringen, bleiben nur unsere Schlafgemächer. Meines ist das kleinere der selbigen (Holmes hatte mir bei meinem ersten Einzug in die Baker Street großzügiger Weise den etwas größeren Raum überlassen und wir behielten nach meiner Rückkehr dieses Arrangement bei), braucht ergo weniger Heizmaterial. Sie nächtigen ab heute bei mir.“

Ich war so überrascht, um nicht zu sagen verblüfft, von diesem Vorschlag, dass mir zunächst keine Erwiderung einfiel. „Aber Holmes, das geht doch nicht“, warf ich schließlich ein.

Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung wischte er meinen Einwand beiseite. „Andernorts schlafen ganze Familien in einem Bett dieser Größe. Da werden wir zwei uns wohl akkommodieren können.“

„Ich meine, es schickt sich nicht, Holmes“, gab ich zu bedenken. „Denken Sie doch an unseren Ruf, sollte Kunde hiervon nach außen dringen! Denken Sie an die Folgen!“ 

Doch auch dieser Einwand verpuffte an meinem Gefährten. „Sie wissen so gut wie ich, mein lieber Watson, dass unsere gute Mrs. Hudson die Diskretion in Person ist. Und selbst wenn, jemand durch unglückliche Umstände Kunde von unserem Arrangement erhalten sollte, dann wird man sagen: Da sind zwei Gentlemen, die aus der Not eine Tugend gemacht haben. Keine Sorge, Ihr tadelloser Ruf bleibt unbeschädigt. “

„Sie wollen doch nicht, mein lieber Watson“, setzte er hinzu, „dass Mrs. Hudson in ihrer Wohnung frieren muss, nur weil wir ihren knappen Kohlevorrat für uns beanspruchen.“

Diesem Argument hatte ich nichts zu erwidern und so kam es, dass ich mein Nachtlager von diesem Tage an mit Sherlock Holmes teilte. 

Ein Arrangement das nicht ohne Folgen blieb. Ich war nicht überrascht, als mein Körper an einer gewissen Stelle auf Holmes‘ Nähe zu reagieren begann. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war dies der eigentliche - wenn auch unausgesprochene - Grund, warum ich mich gegen das gemeinsame Nachtlager ausgesprochen hatte. Ich schmeichelte mir, dass Frauen auf drei Kontinenten sich von mir beglückt fühlen konnten und mit Sicherheit war ich auch meiner Gattin diesbezüglich gut zu Diensten gewesen, doch mein Begehr hatte sich auch stets aufs eigene Geschlecht gerichtet. Dass Sherlock Holmes eine attraktive Erscheinung bot, die in mir Gelüste weckte, welche die meisten unserer Zeitgenossen als abstoßend ja verdammens- und bestrafenswert empfinden würden, war mir bereits bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen gegenwärtig gewesen. 

Damals mochte ich die vage Hoffnung gehegt haben, Holmes wäre vielleicht einer von uns und unser Wohnarrangement könnte zu einem intimeren Miteinander führen, doch im Laufe der Jahre hatte ich diese längst zu Grabe getragen. Holmes, je besser ich ihn kennen lernte, erschien mir ein Mensch zu sein, der für Gefühle jeder Art und erst Recht für so niedere Instinkte wie Begehren keinen Platz in seinem Leben hatte. Ob nun als bewusste Entscheidung oder angeborene Unfähigkeit. Wie auch immer, mein eigenes Begehr bezüglich seiner Person befriedigte ich nur im Traum, wachend wie schlafend, was zu einigen Missgeschicken auf meinem Bettlaken führte, die ich peinlich berührt vor Mrs. Hudson zu verbergen suchte.

Und nun lag Holmes unmittelbar neben mir, spürte ich die Wärme, die von seinem Körper – diesem so schlanken, so verführerischen Körper, den ich so gern mit meinen Händen und meinem Mund erkunden wollte - ausging, hörte seinen ruhigen Atem. Holmes schien längst in Morpheus‘ Armen willkommen zu sein, während mich einmal mehr der Schlaf floh. Meine Männlichkeit bat pochend um Erlösung, doch ich wagte nicht, mich selbst zu berühren, fürchtend, ich würde nicht mehr beenden können, was ich begann.

Die ersten Nächte hatte ich meine Begier noch einigermaßen im Zaum halten zu können. Doch obwohl Holmes‘ Bett in der Tat von recht komfortabler Größe war und durchaus zwei erwachsenen Männern Raum bot, schien er den meisten davon für sich zu beanspruchen. Ich wachte nicht häufig mitten in der Nacht auf und fand mich gegen die Wand gepresst wieder, Holmes Gewicht gegen meinen Rücken. Er hatte darauf bestanden, am Gange zu liegen. „Ich habe die schnelleren Reflexe, falls erforderlich, Watson“, sagte er, während ich hoffte, in unserem Schlafgemach möge uns keine Gefahr drohen, die diese Reflexe erforderte, schon gar nicht, während wir ein Bett teilten.

Unser Schlafarrangement machte es mir allerdings auch schier unmöglich, mich heimlich ins Bad zu stehlen, um mein Problem dort im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Ich war sicher, nicht unbemerkt an Holmes vorbei zukommen und selbst wenn ich die Ausrede einer dringenden Notdurft vorschob, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob Holmes nicht trotz der Dunkelheit des Raumes die Ausbeulung unter meinem Nachtgewand bemerken oder vielleicht aus Sorge, mir könne etwas zugestoßen sein, folgen würde, würde ich zu lange wegbleiben. 

Ich versuchte, meinen Geist und meinen Körper zu beruhigen, indem ich jedes Gedicht, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, in Gedanken aufsagte, mathematische Berechnungen anstellte und gar Schafe zählte. Alles mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. Irgendwann schlief ich zwar erschöpft ein, aber man Schlaf war alles andere als traumlos und erholsam. Ich konnte nur beten und hoffen, dass ich mich im Schlaf zu keinerlei verräterischen Lautäußerungen hinreißen ließ und am Morgen untersuchte ich, kaum dass sich Holmes erhoben hatte, das Bett hastig nach verräterischen Flecken ab. 

Schließlich war meine Not – besser gesagt meine Begierde – so groß geworden, dass ich mich trotz des wenig einladenden Wetters und unter dem Vorwand noch einige weihnachtliche Besorgungen erledigen zu müssen, hinaus begab, um meinen Club aufzusuchen. Nicht jeden Club, indem man bei einem guten Glase Port und einer Zeitung dem Müßiggang frönte, sondern die Art von Etablissement, in dem Gentlemen eine diskrete Begegnung mit ihresgleichen pflegen konnten. Bevor meine Abenteuer mit Holmes und die Niederschrift derselben einen nicht unerheblichen Teil meiner Zeit in Anspruch nahmen und auch meine Berufstätigkeit als Arzt durch unsere wachsende Bekanntheit Aufschwung erfuhr, hatte ich dort recht regelmäßig verkehrt. 

Zu meinem großen Bedauern war der Club geschlossen, wegen Kohlemangel, wie ein diskretes Schild am Eingang verkündete. Für einen Augenblick zog ich in Erwägung eine der dunklen Spelunken am Hafen aufzusuchen, wo man für Geld alles kaufen konnte, von Substanzen unterschiedlichster Wirkung bis zu einem menschlichen Körper. Doch die Vernunft, die mir die möglichen Risiken eines solchen Abenteuers – von der Gefahr der Erpressung hinterher bis zum tatsächlichen Anschlag auf mein Leben – vor Augen führte, siegte über den Ruf des Fleisches. So machte ich mich unverrichteter Dinge wieder auf den Heimweg, nicht ohne, des Alibis wegen, tatsächlich noch einige Besorgungen zu tätigen.

In dieser Nacht nun – es war die Nacht vor Weihnachten – musste meine Hand ein Eigenleben entwickelt haben. Ich wurde erst gewahr, dass ich meine Männlichkeit streichelte und manipulierte, als in Stöhnen an mein Ohr drang. Realisierend, dass ich selbst derjenige war, der diese Geräusche von sich gab, biss ich mir hastig auf die Lippen. Ich wollte meine Hand zurückziehen, doch ich brachte nicht die nötige Selbstbeherrschung auf. Nur noch ein paarmal über meine Härte streicheln, ein paar Stöße in die geballte Faust. 

Ich schrie erschrocken auf, als meine Hand plötzlich und unerwartet zur Seite geschoben und durch eine fremde Hand ersetzt wurde. „Meinst du nicht, mein lieber John, zu zweit sind derlei Aktivitäten wesentlich vergnüglicher?“, flüsterte es an meinem Ohr. 

Ich war unfähig verbal zu antworten, wohl aber stieß ich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken in den mir dargebotenen Tunnel. Erlebte ich das gerade wirklich oder wer es ein weiterer meiner Träume? Es war mir egal. Als sich Holmes‘ Hand nach einiger Zeit von mir zurückzog, stöhnte ich frustriert auf. Ich hörte ihn im Nachtkasten herumwühlen, dann war die Hand zurück. Seine zweite schob sich von hinten unter mein Nachtgewand und dieses nach oben. Ein feuchter Finger fand den Weg in meinen Körper.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest den ersten Schritt zu einer intimeren Art unseres Zusammenlebens machen, John“, flüsterte es heißer an meinem Ohr. „Du weißt ja, ich habe es nicht so mit den Gefühlsdingen. Aber als dies nicht geschah, schien es mir nun an der Zeit, selbst zu handeln.“

Ich nahm seine Worte nur wie durch einen Schleier war, so vernebelt waren meine Sinne durch die Situation. Vorausgesetzt ich träumte das alles nicht nur, hieß das dann, Holmes hatte mich die ganze Zeit genauso begehrt wie ich ihn? Und er hatte längst durchschaut, was ich sorgsam verborgen glaubte? Nun, letzteres zumindest wäre nicht wirklich überraschend gewesen, schließlich war ich seit Langem Zeuge seiner wahrlich außergewöhnlichen deduktiven Fähigkeiten. Mit Ersterem hätte ich jedoch nie im Leben zu rechnen gewagt.

Jegliches Grübeln meinerseits geriet aber durch Holme‘ Stimulationen schnell in den Hintergrund. War ich bereits vorher hochgradig erregt gewesen, so stand mein Körper nun geradezu in Flammen. Mit dämmerte, dass es eigentlich angebracht wäre, das Vergnügen, das Holmes mir bereitete, zu erwidern, doch als ich versuchte, mich umzuwenden, drückte er mich sofort wieder ins Laken. „Ein andermal, mein lieber John“, flüsterte er, meine Absicht offensichtlich erkennend, „werde ich mit großer Freude der Empfänger deiner Liebkosungen sein. Aber diese Nacht soll ganz deinem Vergnügen dienen.“ 

Nach sorgfältiger Vorbereitung spürte ich, wie er sich anschickte, seine Männlichkeit in mich einzuführen. Ich fürchtete, die Penetration würde schmerzhaft werden, hatte ich doch schon seit Langem keinen Mann mehr auf diese Weise empfangen. Nicht, dass ich daran keine Freude verspürt hätte, es war mir nur wie Verrat an Holmes und meinen Gefühlen für ihn vorgekommen, hätte ich mich so vollkommen einem anderen hinzugeben. So beschränkten sich die wenigen intimen Abenteuer mit Geschlechtsgenossen, die ich mir in den letzten Jahren gestattete, auf orale Befriedigung oder das Besteigen von Gentlemen, die ihrerseits Lust dabei empfanden, das Fleisch eines anderen Mannes in sich zu spüren. 

Nun aber blieb der erwartete Schmerz aus. Holmes erwies sich auch in dieser Situation als vollendeter Gentleman, nahm mich mit genau der richtigen Tiefe und Geschwindigkeit, um von Anfang an nichts außer Lust in mir auszulösen. Erst recht, als er jenen Punkt in mir traf, wo einem nur ein anderer Mann höchste Freude bereiten kann. Es war mein ganz persönliches Weihnachtsleuchten in dunkler Nacht und der Auftakt einer wunderbaren Beziehung, die bis heute anhält. 

„Der Kohleknappheit sei gedankt“, sagte ich später, als ich herrlich ermattet und endlich befriedigt in Holmes’ Armen lag. „Ohne sie hätten wir womöglich nie zusammengefunden. Möge dieser Winter noch lange anhalten.“ 

Holmes lachte leise. „Mein liebster John, Mrs. Hudsons Kohlekeller ist wohlgefüllt und würde uns noch durch zwei weitere solcher Winter bringen. Glücklicherweise beachtete sie auf meine Hinweise bezüglich der drohenden Situation und deckte sich rechtzeitig mit Vorrat ein.“

„Aber…“, hob ich an.

Ein schlanker Finger legte sich kurz auf meinem Mund, wanderte dann zärtlich meinen Hals hinab. „Verzeih mir, meine kleine Notlüge, John. Irgendwie musste ich dich ja endlich in mein Bett bekommen.“

Ende


End file.
